Come Home
by xLifeFullOfLaughterx
Summary: Inseperable for over twenty years - they saw each other through every high and low. But when Mara falls on hard times and he's busy travelling the world, the distance becomes too much to handle. How will a huge twist of fortune change their relationship forever? A story of two people discovering what was right in front of them all along. One-shot.


**~ Come Home ~**

**Author's Note - I know, I know. ANOTHER random one-shot? This one was a request from DivaliciousDooL and I want to thank her for being so patient. But I hope the length makes up for the wait. Yeah...you guys probably know by now that I don't do short xD Sorry about that. Do let me know what you think, I'm more of a full length novel person so I want to know how you think I did :) The song that inspired this is 'Come Home' by OneRepublic and Sara Bareilles and I strongly recommend listening to it at some point during the story. It's beauuutiful :) And so is everyone who reads and reviews this :) **

**Warnings -** Strong language and a scene of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Lu in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain and the information provided to me by the requester. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. The song belongs to OneRepublic and Sara Bareilles.

**~ Come Home ~**

_Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
_

Mara checked her reflection in the mirror, sighing as her deep brunette hair just wouldn't comply. She scraped it up into a long, messy ponytail and adjusted her blouse. She'd already changed her outfit what felt like a hundred times. Nothing looked the way she wanted it to. Eventually she'd settled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pretty white blouse which complimented her 5ft 8 frame beautifully. She pulled on her gladiator-style sandals and popped her sunglasses on her head. It was bright sunshine outside as she climbed into her convertible. It was a gift and she loved that car more than anything else she'd ever owned. It was cherry red Volkswagen Beetle with cream leather seats. You might say it was modest really, but she'd already gone crazy at him for spending that much on her. Much less when he admitted to considering a much more expensive model.

She put on some of her favourite music as she pulled out of the drive. She wouldn't be able to listen to it later. A smile broke out on her face at the thought of where she was going. She couldn't contain her excitement as she allowed herself a little squeal. The man in the car next to her at the intersection looked at her like she was crazy. She just pulled a face at him before speeding away.

_There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
_

* * *

Phil looked down at his hands which were clasped on the desk. He hadn't been back to Chicago in over two months. He missed his family, his friends…it was taking its toll on him. He was answering questions for fans at a WWE event and he tried to keep his head in the game, even if he was distracted at the thought of flying out tonight.

"I have a question for CM Punk" a man at the back raised his hand. Phil glanced up and waited. "What can we expect from your DVD?"

Phil pondered the question for a while before answering. "An insight into who I am behind the scenes. A view of what made me who I am and where I came from. As boring as that sounds, there's some very funny stories told by my closest friends"

As the session ended and he signed for some fans, he finally got five minutes to himself.

_You still good to pick me up from the airport?_

_Punk x_

_No problem ;) Can't wait to see your stupid face :P_

_Mara x_

_It's been what? 4 months since I've seen you and you still feel the need to call my face stupid. I'm hurt. _

_Punk x_

_N'awh, you know I don't mean it handsome. Love ya really._

_Mara x_

_I'll let you off this time. There's gonna be a camera crew with me when I land, does that bother you?_

_Punk x_

_Still filming for the DVD? No I don't mind. I'll make sure I look extra presentable. _

_Mara x_

_Yeah, maybe do an interview? I want my best girl in it ;) Yup, time for the yearly bath to shave those armpits ;)_

_Punk x_

_I'd love to tell all of your fans all your dirty secrets ;) Oh shit, that time already?_

_Mara x_

_You better not tell them about the time you took my clothes and I had to walk through the arena naked to get them back…_

_Punk x_

_I forgot about that! That's definitely going in there ;) Cena got an eyeful huh?_

_Mara x_

_He still can't look me in the eye :S That better not be in there or there'll be hell to pay missy_

_Punk x_

_I'm not scared of you Philip, do your worst ;) Super excited to see you, how long are you back?_

_Mara x_

_I can only stay with you for 2 days, then Vinny Mac needs his top guy back. Sorry Mar :(_

_Punk x_

_It's okay, I know you're in high demand. Thanks for making time for me_

_Mara x_

_I'll always make time for you_

_Punk x_

_So I say to you..  
Come home, come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long, for so long  
Right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
Oh_

* * *

**2 MONTHS EARLIER**

Mara lay in the centre of the king-sized bed crying her eyes out. She was in Connecticut for a job interview and as exciting an opportunity as it had been, she'd never wished she was in Chicago more than right now. Phil was home. Phil was never home. And the one weekend he managed to get time away from the road, she wasn't in town. The disappointment in his voice nearly destroyed her when she told him, even though he told her how happy he was for her and how he hoped she did fantastic in the interview.

They'd been best friends for nearly twenty years now and since rooming together in an apartment with two other people when they were eighteen, they'd been inseparable. That was until Phil got called up to the big leagues and went on the road. Now they got to see each other three times a year at best. When they were together it was like nothing changed, but the long weeks and months in between took their toll on Mara. He had his job to distract him, but Mara had been struggling for work since she lost her administrative job a few years ago. Phil tried to help her out, but she refused to let him pay her rent. She loved him too much to take his money. The car…the car was different. He wouldn't take no for an answer and that car meant the world to her.

Even on the other side of the world, they supported one another. He helped her through numerous break-ups and hardships while she did the same for him. It just wasn't the same as being able to walk next door and watch re-runs of Lost with him.

Her phone rang, dragging her out of her thoughts. She answered it, sniffling.

"Why are you upset princess?" he asked. They knew each other so well. She didn't even have to say anything, he just knew.

She sniffed and chuckled lightly, wiping her eyes. "I'm just being stupid"

"Come on…what's happened?"

"The job thing…" she whispered, breaking down again.

"Hey, don't cry. There'll be other jobs" he soothed.

"Not like this…I totally tanked it Phil"

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think, how do you know it went bad?" he asked.

"The man said I wasn't suitable for the position in the first fifteen minutes"

"Okay this was a big one, but I bet there were hundreds of people applying. It sounds like he never gave you a chance. Probably got bored and already saw someone he liked. Don't give up princess, positive mental attitude" he comforted.

"Thanks Phil" she sniffed. "I wish I was home right now…why were you calling, did something happen?"

"I just wanted to see how it went. And I was watching TV with Scott and that advert about milkshake reminded me of you" he told her, a smile in his voice.

"Are you saying I remind you of a dancing cow?" she asked, mood lifting as they joked.

"Would I ever?"

"Err…yeah" she laughed.

"It's nice to hear that laugh again"

She fell silent, saddened by the reminder of how long it had been and how long it would be until they were reunited.

"I miss you" she whispered.

"I miss you too" he sighed. "Maybe when you get some time off from the shop you can come see me on tour?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah maybe" she breathed, knowing there was no way they would let her have enough time off without firing her and hiring another cashier. She had to support herself first and foremost, she couldn't lose that job.

"Don't fret about today okay? You'll see; one door closes and another opens. Watch this space…"

_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain't half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons,  
All the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now, yeah  
Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
_

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

She bit her lip anxiously as she found his gate and stood with the other people waiting to collect loved ones, family and friends from the airport. Her hands were shaking slightly, palms moist as she glanced around every time someone made a noise. It had been so long, who knew? Maybe he changed his hair, grew a beard? She ran a hand over her head and checked her phone again. They were late. They should have arrived ten minutes ago.

Her head shot up as people started filtering through, dragging luggage behind them. They embraced one another and chatted loudly as Mara's eyes scanned the crowds for Phil. Her eyes were already tearing up as the people around her were reunited. After what felt like a lifetime, she spotted his old cubs cap as he pulled his suitcase along. He was flanked by a camera crew as he walked. She barely noticed though, because the second she knew it was him it was like they were the only ones in the room. He looked up from under his hat and his gaze fell on her. A smile tugging at his lips, he stopped walking. They stared at one another for a few moments before she gave in and ran to him.

He laughed, dropping his bags and holding out his arms as she leaped into them. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her face into his neck and he hugged her tightly. He could feel her tears on his neck and he let out a contented breath. She smelled the same as always…like vanilla. Eventually she pulled back to look at him. She touched his jaw and pulled a face.

"What's with the beard Jesus?" she giggled, taking his cap and putting it on her own head.

"Don't you approve?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm…I'm undecided" she laughed, pressing her face into his neck again.

"Missed me?"

"So much, I can't even believe you're here" she whispered against his skin.

"CM Punk, in the flesh" he laughed, setting her back on her feet. "Something's different…" he said, studying her.

She frowned, smiling when he reached around to the back of her head and pulled out the band holding her hair. It fell about her shoulders and he ruffled it slightly. "Better" he winked. "I think everyone watching my DVD is gonna be surprised anyone wants to meet me at the airport, let alone a pretty girl" he grinned.

"Well I'm making sure to act like I actually want to see you. Just for the cameras you know? It'll be all emotional, like a romantic movie. And they can play a cheesy song by Celine Dion" she teased.

* * *

As they sat on Mara's couch later that night munching on popcorn and watching old movies, she noticed he wasn't really paying much attention. As she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, she realised he too was watching her curiously.

"What are you staring at Philip?" she asked, biting her lip cheekily as she turned to face him on the couch.

"Just admiring how beautiful you've gotten"

"Okay, stop with the ass-kissing - what do you want?" she laughed.

"Hey, can't I compliment my best girl without it being because I want something?"

"No, you can't" she giggled, crawling up closer to him and staring into his olive green eyes. "I really did miss your stupid face" she told him, resisting the urge to run her hands over his skin.

"I hate that my stupid face only gets to see yours a few times a year" he said, making a joke out of something that genuinely saddened him.

"Look at us" she shook her head. "When did we become such losers?"

"When life decided Robin had to stay in Gotham City while Batman travelled the world saving shit" he chuckled lightly.

"Hey…who said you got to be Batman?" she teased.

"I look the most like Christian Bale, so I win" he stuck his tongue out.

"Christian Bale is HOT"

"I'm hotter" he pouted.

"Of course you are handsome" she winked, pinching his cheek. "Christian Bale doesn't get called 'sexy-quads' now does he?"

They retired to their respective rooms that night, a smile on their faces as they fell asleep with only a wall separating them…just like old times.

_Until then..._

_Come home, come home_  
_Cause I've been waiting for you_  
_For so long, for so long_  
_Right now there's a war between the vanities_  
_But all I see is you and me_  
_The fight for you is all I've ever known_  
_Ever known_  
_So come home_  
_Oh_

* * *

This was the part she dreaded most…saying goodbye to him was forever the most painful thing she could imagine. She waited with him in the terminal as his flight was called. She'd done well to hold them back until now; but as the tannoy announced his gate the floodgates opened and tears began streaming down her cheeks. She was sick of crying. She'd cried when he arrived, cried as the cameras interviewed her about his career and now she was bawling her eyes out again.

"Don't cry princess, I fucking hate it when you cry…" he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Sorry" she laughed, wiping her eyes.

"You know you could quit your job and come travel the world with me right?" he asked, pain in his usually sparkling eyes.

She shook her head, crying harder. "I can't Phil…you know I can't do that" she sobbed into his chest as he pulled her into him. "I can't rely on you…I need my own income"

"I'd be happy to support you, just in return for your company"

"Please don't make this harder Phil…you know I can't give up my independence. Even for you" she whispered.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make it worse. I have to go…I love you Mar" he winked, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too…" she breathed as she watched him leave...again.

_Everything I can't be_  
_Is everything you should be_  
_And that's why I need you here_  
_Everything I can't be_  
_Is everything you should be_  
_And that's why I need you here_  
_So hear this now..._

* * *

It nearly killed her not to tell him. She told him everything. But this had to stay a secret. Not only because she didn't need any extra pressure but also because if it came through for her, it'd be the best surprise in the world.

The phone rang and she took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello, Mara speaking"

"Hi Mara, it's Vince" his voice boomed.

"Oh hello Sir, how are you?"

"I'm very well thank you, I'm sorry about the organisation or lack thereof" he chuckled.

"No problem, I'm extremely grateful for the time you're giving up now" she kept up the polite and formal tone.

"Well, let's get started then…"

She couldn't even believe what was happening as she hung up the phone half an hour later. She screamed, bouncing on the bed until her neighbour Luisa popped her head around the door.

"What's going on in here? Sounds like an orgy, why wasn't I invited?" Lu joked.

"I got the job!" she screamed as Lu joined her in jumping on the bed.

"How? You didn't even have an interview did you?" Lu asked.

"Vince called me! He didn't want to bother flying me out for a pointless trip and they need a head administrator ASAP so I had a phone interview with him and he hired me on the spot!" she squealed.

"Oh my God this is HUGE!" Lu yelled, hugging her. "But wait…"

"What?" Mara asked, panting from all the excitement.

"This means I'm not gonna see you for ages doesn't it?" she said sadly.

Mara nodded, hugging her again. She frowned when Lu smirked, pulling back.

"You're so get your guy"

"What?" Mara asked, confused.

"I've seen you two…you're totally head over heels for him! Now you can go have wild sex with him!"

Mara blushed deep red. "Lu we're just friends…he's like a brother!"

"Bull. Shit. I sure hope if you have a brother that you don't look at him like you do that dude. It's indecent"

Damn her. Why could she always read Mara's mind?

"We've been friends for over twenty years Lu, if something was gonna happen it would have" she shrugged.

"Watch this space" Lu grinned.

_Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
_

* * *

Mara took a moment to calm down after being shown around her new office and being given everything she needed for her new job. Vince had been lovely, making her feel welcome. She knew Phil was in the ring right now as the house show drew to a close. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. She spotted Kofi and smiled.

"What are you doing here chick?" he grinned, hugging her.

"Phil doesn't know so shhh" she put a finger on her lips. "I'll fill you in later. Which locker room is he in?" she asked.

Kofi showed her to the locker room Phil was sharing with him, Mike 'The Miz', Zack Ryder and Daniel Bryan. She took a moment to adjust her blouse in the bathroom mirror and smooth out her smart business skirt. The four inch black heels she wore hurt her feet, but she wanted to make sure she made an impression.

She jumped as his reflection joined hers.

"Mara?" he asked gently.

She nodded, smiling as she locked gazes with him in the mirror. Her breath got stuck in the back of her throat as Phil's heaving chest brushed her back. She watched him in the mirror, his skin glistening with sweat, mouth agape as he drew oxygen into his weary lungs. He ran his hand down her arm and she blushed at the way a shiver ran down her spine. He noticed. How could he not? He'd missed enough of the signs, now was time to pay careful attention. Now was time to make up for lost time…

"Why…?" he began.

"You're looking at the WWE's newest administrative manager"

A grin broke out across his face as he tried to form a coherent thought. He couldn't believe it. This was a dream surely?

She was mesmerised, their gazes locking in the reflective surface. His olive eyes dug deep into her, like he had a hand wrapped around her heart as he controlled its beat. She accidentally allowed a whine to escape from her parted lips as he dipped his face to her shoulder, kissing the skin softly before moving to trace the butterfly inked on her upper back. It was unbelievable to think this was the most intimate contact they'd ever had. She'd known him so well, it felt so natural…

She'd wanted this for so long. As much as she loved the slow, gentle teasing - she needed more and she needed it soon. Swallowing the butterflies swarming in her stomach, she took the initiative and turned around in his arms. Without a second thought, she craned her neck towards his and wound a hand around the back of his neck to guide his lips to hers. He didn't resist; quite the opposite actually. She let a wanton moan escape her throat as he captured it with his velvet mouth. He ran a hand down her side, pulling her flush against him.

She felt her knees weaken at the feel of the cool metal lip ring and the way he swirled his tongue around her mouth. The intensity in his eyes when they broke apart for air blew her away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered huskily. She ran a hand over the stubble of his jaw and shook her head.

"About the job…or about wanting to kiss you?" she asked breathlessly.

"Both"

"I've been waiting years for this Phil…I don't know when I realised it but I can't let you walk away from me anymore. As for the job…I wanted it to be a surprise" she chewed her lip nervously. She couldn't believe he'd kissed her back, what was happening to them?

"You have no idea how fucking hard it's been to pretend I didn't have feelings for you all this time Mara…fuck, if only I'd known" he shook his head.

She placed her palms against his cheeks and lifted his face. "No 'if only's'…I'm here now, and this time we have more than a weekend"

She gasped as he made a split-second decision, lifting her onto the sink. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his toned waist as he kissed her passionately. He let the moment envelop him, acting on whim. He brushed her cheeks with the pad of his thumb as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I couldn't sleep I missed you so bad" he asked, pain flickering behind his eyes.

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up"

He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. "I can't even believe this is real…" he said, running his hand over the feather tattoo that he loved so much. The soft skin of her wrist where it rested reminded him of all the times they would play fight when they were young. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked, motioning to her body pressed against his.

"I want this. God knows I've been dreaming about it forever. But if you don't want to…"

"You always did say the most ridiculous things" he grunted, placing his hands either side of her face and kissing her hard. She ran her hands over his taught chest just feeling him the way she'd always wanted to. He helped himself to her blouse, unzipping the side and pulling it over her head. Eager, she shuffled around helping him with her skirt. She kicked off her heels and bit her lip at the realisation that she was sitting on a shower room sink in nothing but her underwear. Luckily she'd picked out her best that morning - a pretty fuchsia pink lace and satin set.

She watched as his pupils dilated, taking in the sight before him. He was still panting the way he had after his match - this time due to very different reasons. Blushing as his eyes raked her body, she took in his form. Clad in his tiny wrestling trunks as usual, he looked so sexy. The usually prominent bulge in his trunks was suddenly much more pronounced as he ravished her neck with kisses and nips.

"I need you so bad right now" he groaned into her skin.

"I need you just as much" she whispered, stroking his hair. She was going to make the absolute most of this…she'd dreamed about it so many times.

He picked her up from the counter and placed her back on her feet.

"May I?" he asked, fingering the clasp of her bra. She nodded, fiddling with the ties on his trunks. She let her bra fall to the floor as he took in the sight of her chest, She took one of his hands in hers and guided it to the swell of her breast. She allowed her hand to fall away, his remaining in place. He kneaded the flesh gently. She pushed her underwear down as he did the same, removing his kick pads and boots in the process. The strangest part of this sudden shift in their relationship was exactly that - it didn't feel strange at all. In fact it felt quite natural to be standing in front of him wearing nothing at all. She was aroused beyond belief; everything felt right.

Her chest constricted as he whirled her around, pushing her under a shower head and turning on the warm spray. She watched the way the rivulets of water ran down his muscular arms. She almost forgot to check him out in all his naked glory. Her eyes fell on his erect manhood, more than pleased with what they found. She'd imagined this sequence of events many a time, but in reality everything was so much better, from the scent of his body next to hers to the feel of his fingers grazing her skin.

She froze as she heard voices in the adjacent locker room.

"Phil!" someone shouted.

"Busy! Get the fuck out!" he yelled without missing a beat. There was some mumbling before doors were slammed and they were alone once more.

Wasting no more time, he lifted her up and pressed her against the cool tiles. She secured her legs around his waist as he supported her.

"You're still on birth control right?" he panted, pulling a strand of soaked hair out of her face. He really did know everything about her.

She nodded. "All good to go" she hinted. He was being a damn tease. She couldn't wait much longer.

Mara felt him cover her mouth with his as he pushed into her, capturing her scream. He stilled, pressing his forehead against the tile and breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" he asked, resisting the urge to move.

"Just…move, please Phil" she begged. He was happy to comply, pulling out nearly all the way before thrusting back in. He built a steady pace, her nails raking his back as each jerk of his hips pushed her into the wall over and over.

She let out a series of whines, watching the joining of their bodies. The sight was more than erotic. She wanted this so bad and it was everything she fantasised about and more.

"Oh God…just like that" she moaned into his ear. He liked that. She could tell by the way he threw his head back and groaned loudly. The force of his thrusts increased as he brought her to a mind-blowing climax. She screamed, biting down on his neck to silence herself as her legs locked around him and she shuddered in his arms.

"Did I just make you cum for me?" he grunted in her ear. He knew the answer by the way she spasmed around him. But he wanted to hear her say it.

"Yes…yes" she panted, incredibly sensitive from her intense orgasm. He didn't stop his assault, pushing her to new heights of pleasure. He watched her face for reactions, noting the way she whimpered when he changed the angle of his thrusts.

He increased the speed, pumping his manhood into her until she thought she was going to pass out from the euphoric sensations.

"Uh…I'm close" he grunted, his stomach tight.

"Me too" she whispered.

Her admission ignited something in him and he gritted his teeth. He clenched his thighs, using every ounce of control to stop his own fast-approaching climax. She was incredibly vocal as he pounded a second orgasm from her.

"Mara…uhhh fuck, I'm about to cum" he forced out.

He let out a primal shout as her walls clamped down on him and he hit the point of no return. He fell over the edge into ecstasy, his stomach muscles spasming. He bucked and groaned as he emptied his essence inside her and the water poured down over their spent bodies. He slumped against the wall breathing hard as he supported her weight as well as his own.

"That was incredible" she panted, clinging to his slick body.

"You're incredible…" he whispered.

They fell silent and her head dropped onto his shoulder as they allowed the cool spray to clean them. When he regained enough strength and awareness, he turned off the water and carried her out. He wrapped her in a towel and wrapped another around his waist. He sat down on the bench next to her and brushed her dripping wet hair back.

He looked into her eyes for what felt like a lifetime before he leaned in. She closed her eyes, preparing for another kiss. He stopped just millimetres from her lips. "You're staying right?" he pleaded, his breath ghosting over her skin.

"For as long as you'll have me" she said, choking up at the desperation in his voice.

His lips met hers and she felt like for once in her life, everything was as it should be. They say 'home is where the heart is'. Phil was where her heart was; of that she was sure.

She was finally home.

_Right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Come home_

* * *

**So what's the verdict? I re-wrote it like fifty times because I didn't like the plot but I think I've finally ripped it to shreds enough times to be content with it. Reviews are very much appreciated :) **


End file.
